Titans Kindergarten: Halloween
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: It's Halloween at Jump City Kindergarten. With sugar high toddlers, a missing BB, and a rampaging Raven, what's not to love. Read and Review. And I mean Review! Or a few chibis might teepee your house. Mwahaha. Thank You and May all Your Hallow Eve's be ever so frightful.


**INSPECTOR: Happy Halloween everybody! May your buckets never empty. May your costumes not rip, and may your Halloween be frightful. Now, for a quick disclaimer.**

**KYO: *in a samurai costume* Yeah, yeah, yeah… You're still taking us out trick or treating right?**

**INSPECTOR: But of course, my little chibi slave.**

**KYO: *staring suspiciously*. Alright then…The Inspector doesn't own rights to anything. Except the rights to his computer….and our contracts….da-**

**RINA: *in a fairy princess outfit* Kyo you know what the Inspector said would happen if you swore. He wouldn't take us out. And I want mi candy!**

**KYO: right…so….uh…have fun…over and out…**

Today was not such a regular day at Jump City Kindergarten. There were ghosts hanging from the trees. Witches stuck on the window, and tiny little monsters running rampant across the playground…

…oh wait! Nope, those weren't monsters, just little kids in costumes. Which meant that as long as the legions of the undead hadn't arisen from the underworld…that it was a day that every child in America looked forward to! The day all dentists make the greatest profits! The day that mega conglomerate corporations of glucose confections enclosed in artificial casings look forward to with utmost glee!

That's right everybody! It was Halloween!

Which meant that Zeek was forced to face one of the greatest horrors this side of Antarctica! A room full of five and six year olds on a sugar high. *dun, duh, ddduuhhhh!*

"ZEEK! Hey guess what, guess what, guess what? My neighbor was giving out candy early this year! So I was able to get my trick or treating done early!"

And before you guys start to wonder which of his students was acting like that…let's get one thing straight. It wasn't a student. That's right everybody, it was Zeek's best friend since twenty three minutes old. It was Parker Martin Ditko.

So not only did Zeek have to deal with toddlers about to OD on sugar. He also had to deal with a sugar high Parker.

With a sigh, the cinnamon haired teen-who at the moment was dressed as an oni-turned to his best friend and asked, "Just how many pieces of candy did you have Parker?"

"Umm! Hehehehe! I lost count after like the three hundredth…heheheheheheheeh!"

"Parker, that means that six feet of your 6'6 is loaded with sugar." Zeek ground out. Parker, who was, at this time dressed as Spider Man, started to giggle uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, our resident goth was sitting in her favorite corner and reading _101 Ghost Stories From Around the World. _Her mother had managed to force her into a costume-after much fighting, chasing, objects thrown at her, and part of her eye missing…the rubber eye that she had hanging for her zombie costume…not the real one…- and at the moment, if Raven heard one more thing about "How cute she was!" she was going to kill someone!'

Because at the moment, scary, gothic, toddler Raven; who loved black and purple….*cough* and maybe Beast Boy *cough…was dressed in an outfit she hated. An outfit that she could not stand. Only because it was an outfit mind you, not because of the genre. She actually rather liked the movie. That's right everyone, our little Raven was dressed as Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

As she was waiting for her favorite changeling, Raven wondered what BB would come dressed as. He could come as a puppy-he was really cute in that play. He might come as a super hero. Like maybe he would come as Mr. Incredible. Or he might even come as a zombie…or Dr. Who from that British T.V. show that he really liked…though apparently the Companion Rose was much better…even if she liked Amy Pond better…okay so she might of watched Dr. Who…the point was…Raven wondered what BB would come as.

And the suspense was eating at her. Hey, BB and Cyborg were pretty good friends…maybe the boy would know what Beast Boy was coming as.

So, abandoning her book-gasp-and went out in search for Cyborg.

Zeek hit Parker over the head with his so called web spray. "This is expired spray cheese! What were you thinking trying to eat this?"

"Shut up! I'm the gosh damn Batman!"

Zeek sighed. Parker was so hooked on sugar he didn't even know he was mixing DC and Marvel…he'll hate himself later…

Cyborg was just fixing his pumpkin bucket to store the utmost capacity when he heard a dark voice behind him say, "Do you know what BB is coming as?" Thinking that the Bogey Man had finally come to eat him, Cyborg turned around, with his plasma cannon ready to annihilate it when…he saw Raven dressed as Sally. Huh.

"Oh, Raven it's you."

Raven only raised a tiny eyebrow before she asked her question again. "Do you know what Beast Boy is coming as?"

Scratching his head, Cyborg was dressed as a pitcher, he answered. "I think he said he might come as Shaggy from Scooby Doo…you should ask Dick, I think he spent the night last night."

Raven thanked him, and was just starting to leave when Cyborg said, "By the way Raven, you look really-"

He never got to finish his comment because his bucket was smashed into his head.

"HEHEHE! You can't catch me! I'm the gosh damn Batman!"

"Parker you had better get off of the ceiling now I mean it!"

Dick, who was dressed as Robin Hood, watched as Kori-who was dressed as a mummy-gushed over her stuffed worm. "Dick…what is BB coming as?"

Squealing like a little gir…ir….like a big manly man…cough…Dick turned around…in Kori's arms…how did he get there…and looked at the scary person behind him.

Who turned out to be Raven, so she wasn't really…nah…she really was scary.

"Oh. R-Raven. What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question Dick."

"Um…" Laughing nervously, Dick answered. "Well, he was saying that he might come as Sora from Kingdom Hearts…but you should ask Wally. He was playing with him this morning."

With a quiet thank you, Raven turned to leave when she heard Dick whisper to Kori, "I really liked Raven's cost-"

He never got to finish his remark, as he was left unconscious in Kori's arms. "Friend Dick, wake up!"

"Parker, stop right there! I mean it. You naughty Spider Man! Bad, bad Parker!"

"WAH!"

Wally was being accosted by Jinx-who was dressed as a witch-because she absolutely loved his red hair. You see, Wally had decided to come as Hell Boy, but had kept his red hair so that Jinx didn't kill him. As he was enjoying…er…putting up with Jinx's petting he heard her say, "Hey Raven."

Turning around Wally was met with the rather unbelievable sight of Raven dressed up.

"Hi Jinx. Wally, do you know what Beast Boy is coming as?"

Smiling he shrugged. "I think his mom said she was going to dress him up as a hobo. He said he'd come in a little bit, so you should be able to see then."

With her own little grin she turned around and walked off.

Wally was smarter than people thought. If he said he liked Raven's outfit, Jinx would hex him into oblivion.

"Parker, you have till the count of three before I go Zakiasu on your butt."

"SUUUGGGAAARRRR!"

"One."

Raven sighed. Her little changeling was nowhere to be found. Sitting down she began to pout.

"Two."

"You wish you were this awesome!"

And just as Raven was about to get up, the best thing she ever saw walked through the door. And not only was Beast Boy super cute in his outfit, he also matched the same genre as her! In fact, they were from the same movie. That's right, Beast Boy was dressed up as…

"Three." And just as Zeek began to transform into the Prince of Hell, Parker passed out, frosting at the mouth. He had entered into a sugar coma.

With a sigh, Zeek placed his friend on a high table so that he wouldn't get trampled by toddlers. "He should have remembered what happened last year before he began eating all this candy.

That's right, Beast Boy was dressed as Zero, Jack's ghost dog. As he ran up to her, the little boy smiled brightly, offsetting his glowing red nose. "Rae! Look it. We're both from da same movie! I wuv your costume. You look weally pwetty!"

And with a shy smile of her own, she told BB she thought he looked pretty cute. After all, while most Sally's would be wishing they found their Jack, Raven would always prefer _her _puppy.

*Three days later*

Parker woke up, with a terrible headache. It felt like his head had been sat on by an obese hippo. Looking around, he noticed little get well soon cards in terrible handwriting. Aww, they looked like they were from Zeek's kindergarteners. Speaking of Zeek, he was sitting down next to Parker's hospital bed. Reading _P.S. I Love You…now Die._

Seeing that Parker was awake, his best friend gave him the infamous eyebrow.

"What am I doing here?"

Nonchalantly, Zeek returned to his book. "You passed out again from all of that candy. Doctors had to pump your stomach to get all of that sugar out. You went into a diabetic coma."

As Parker was processing this, Zeek added "And you missed Halloween."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**So how many of you thought BB would end up as Jack. Haha. That would be too predictable. Have a Happy Halloween. Mwahahaha.**


End file.
